


Problematic

by Kenshi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, I honestly hate richter's guts dont get it twisted, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Underage - Freeform, just a smidgeon of lesbian action, problematic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: My uncle, Richter and I…we’ve never really had a good relationship. It’s either we don’t see each other for years, or we’re fighting about the slightest things. It’s not that we hate each other, though. We still have that bond that most families have, but ours is more…destructive.





	1. Chapter 1

I sat leaning onto my older brother Ayato as we stared at the TV together. There was nothing on, so he was just flipping through the channels, looking for something interesting…as if that was possible. Kanato was on the other side of the room eating cake and playing with his stuffed bear Teddy, as per usual. It was another lazy day in the house hold. Even though my brothers were crazy-serial-killer-vampires, they don’t do much, considering the fact that half of them don’t even leave the house often. I got up from Ayato’s shoulder and proceeded lazily into the kitchen for something to drink. The sacrificial bride that we were expecting hasn’t come in yet, so we’re still deathly thirsty.   
There isn’t much to drink in here besides water and maybe a bit of juice or wine, but that’s just about it…  
While raiding the fridge for something to eat, I hear a couple of taps at the window.   
‘Its probably just a bird’ I thought, going back to destroying the perfect order in which Reiji kept everything in the fridge. A couple more taps could be heard at the window, each one getting louder and shorter. ‘That’s some weird ass bird…’ But when I look to the window, what I see isn’t a bird of any sort. In fact, what I see is a grown man on the other side tapping the glass with his finger like some sort of creep.   
I opened the window, letting the fresh night air blow in. “You know you can just walk through the front door. They don’t care that you’re here.” He scoffed, leaning onto the counter. “You should probably watch your weight ‘little girl.’ A young lady such as yourself shouldn’t be roaming through the fridge in such a manner. It’s quite unbecoming.” I shielded my ears and turned away from him. “Whatever, whatever. I’m hungry as hell and you’re the adult here, give me something to eat…or drink, I don’t care.”   
“…You dare speak to me that way?”  
“Oh come on! It’s not like you’re the one in charge, if you not gonna help out, I’ll just go out and get something.” He grabbed me by my shoulder, looking me in the eye. “I AM in charge, young lady.”  
I pushed him off of me and darted out of the kitchen, mildly worried that he might be following me.   
I returned back to the TV room where I was, seeing that no one was there. It could be that they smelled the scent of Richter and left immediately, since they do pretty much hate his guts.   
I slumped back down on the couch, having nothing else to do but to watch the TV stationed right in front of me.   
“…You really think walking away from me would really work?”   
He stood behind the sofa, strangling me easily with one hand. “What the hell! I can’t breathe!”  
He began to lift me from the couch by the throat.   
“Maybe you should think once or twice about disrespecting your superior.”  
His face…it looked to pitiful I couldn’t help but laugh at him. “…Just because that old hag didn’t love you like you wanted doesn’t mean you have to be so salty.” Just in that second, his whole body froze and he threw me to the ground in a fit. I tried to prop myself up but he climbed on top of me. “What the hell are you doing? Get off me!” He pinned me down to the floor by my throat. “You have no business sticking your nose in others’ lives.” Of course, he was right, but he annoyed me to the point where I had to say it. Most of the time when I mention that old hag he just leaves or goes quiet.   
His grip around my neck began to get tighter and tighter and I could feel him lean down to take a bite out of my shoulder. “Your blood is absolutely disgusting, you know that?” I wanted to say something, but his grip on my neck was so strong it almost cut off my airway.   
“She may not have loved me, but…at least she knew how to really satisfy a man…” In that very moment, I didn’t feel fear or pain, but just plain disgust. Why would he even tell me something like this? “…Unlike you, so unruly and reckless. But I’ll guess you would have to do for tonight…” ‘  
‘For tonight?’ I didn’t want to know the slightest idea this old man had in his head. Quickly, he released my throat and pinned both of my wrists above my head. With a rough and a scratchy voice, I managed to call out, “I’m your niece!” As if he would even care about my family status, considering recent events.  He gently glided his hands over my back side but then came to a sudden halt—there were foot steps outside the door.   
The door slowly cracked and creaked and each second my heart pounded. I desperately hoped for the butler or one of the maids, but no, it was a tall male figure, one of my older brothers.   
I started to struggle out of Richter’s grasp but to my surprise, he was no where to be found. Quickly, I stood to my feet, facing the figure.   
It was Reiji, doing one of his room checks (checks of any room in which he suspects suspicious activity(s) may be happening.)   
“Reiji! Boy am I glad to see you, man I was so—“ “You have no business being around that man. I believe you should take a note from the rest of us and mind him no business whatsoever.” I stopped and nodded my head in agreement, holding my tongue.   
Reiji had eyed the bruises on my wrists and and around my neck, also staring at my batted up hair. “Your voice seems rather scratchy. Do you mind telling me the reason?”  
I sighed and turned away from him. “I-I can’t say. It was nothing, nothing happened.”   
“I say, it sure appears as if something DID happen.” He took a step closer to me, rubbing his thumb across the wounds on my neck. “And what’s this, I—“ He went quiet.   
I felt threatened. There was nothing else I could think of doing, I didn’t want Reiji to think anything… I swatted his hand away from my neck and ran back to my room, my fortress of solitude, my safe space.  
I slammed the door shut, leaning against it. My chest felt tight and I wanted to cry, but somehow the tears couldn’t escape.   
I fell asleep like this, curled up with my head against my knees against the door, preventing any intruders from coming in. 

The moon hovered high above the city, and the sky grew darker as the stars began to show. In the limousine, it was quiet, except for the faint sound of Shuu’s music player and Reiji turning a page of his book from time to time. 

Class was boring, as per usual, nothing but the blurred teachers voice telling us useless things as I day dreamt of being anywhere but here. Richter’s scars still stung around my neck whenever I thought of him touching me. I don’t want to go back to that house knowing that house knowing that he’s there, and he wants me. The very thought sends a slight shiver down my spine.   
I could feel Laito’s eyes on my from the back of the room. I already am I aware that he knows just about everything that had happened yesterday, since from experience he knows just about anything that happens anywhere. I just knew everything that was going on behind my head; he was sitting slumped back in his chair, eyes fixed on me with a little smirk, like always.   
He’d probably bully me about it when the bell rings, I just know deep in my soul.

After a couple of hours of sitting in the same uncomfortable classroom, the bell finally rang over the intercom, allowing us freedom for the rest of the night. I quickly walked out of the classroom, avoiding Laito and made my way to an empty room to avoid any human interaction.   
The room was well lit and seemed to have been empty for quite a while, but ever since the teacher who once taught here was fired, there was no need for this room at all. I quietly put my things down and rested myself at one of the desks. The sound of students roaming the halls and chatting can be heard outside the door, and midnight air blowing through the open window filled the room. It was silent, serene, calming enough for me to nap peacefully.   
Closing my eyes, I had dozed off, ignoring the rest of the world while I slept.   
Maybe after about 5 minutes, there was a slight tap on my shoulder. It was probably one of my brothers trying to bother me for something stupid, but then there it was again, harder this time. I rose my head above my crossed arms to search for who was disrupting me.   
There stood Richter, leaning onto the desk next to me eyeing down every single inch of me. “Your father pays for your lunches and this is how you spend it? What a waste of money.”  
“Why the hell are you here!?”  
“Stop yelling, I’m here because I want to be.”  
“But that doesn’t make any sense, there’s nothing for you to actually do.” I snorted. “Unless its the little school girls you wanted?”   
His hand smacks my left cheek in one quick swipe, enough force to have me on the floor.   
I struggle to release myself from the floor and bolt to the door, grabbing my school bag on the way out. Trying my best, I locate the nearest brother for safety. I checked every room but there seemed to be no one around, even Shuu wasn’t in the music room like he usually was.   
I fall to my knees at the music room entrance, letting the shame and fear wash over me.   
Richter towered over me from behind, chuckling pitifully at my display. “Are you done now? Have you gotten it out of your system?” His chuckles grow louder and surprisingly, no one hears a single thing. “Running from me wont work, and you’re pathetic brothers can’t save you, either.” He grabs my by the collar of my school jacket and pulls me up to him.   
“Please…think about what you’re doing!” He scoffed. Why would a “high status” man such as himself care about me? “I don’t care what you are to me, I get what I want.” He said as he dragged me further into the room, slamming the door behind him. Thought I struggled as much as I could out of his grasp, he held my body above the floor so I couldn’t get down. He slammed me into the wall and yet still kept his grasp on me. “Hold still…” He threw my hands over my head, tying them together with my bow.   
“Stop!”  
“Not a chance.”  
He quickly began shredding pieces of my button-up shirt. Bit by bit, torn cloth began falling to the floor like feathers. “Not bad…not bad at all.” He dragged his fingers across my bra. I tried to close my eyes and block everything out but I could still feel his eyes on me, dirtying me. I felt filthy, dirty like the trash this man makes me out to be.   
He leaned in, taking a small whiff of my scent. “You smell nice…I might enjoy this after all.”   
I let out a small whimper and started kicking as frantically as I could, trying to hurt whatever part of him I could. Somehow I managed to swing my foot in between his legs and kick as hard as I could, breaking free, I ran for the wind towards the door. Richter, still on his knees, throws my school bag in font of my legs, making me trip and fall right onto my nose.   
“You filthy little…!” His hand smacked my face once again. He places my still tied hands right above my head again and viciously bites my exposed breast. “A-Ah!” Blood pooled out of me and into his mouth. A cold, shuddering feeling rushes over my entire body. The room fills with the sound of faint gulping and small grunts, but my mind is to scattered to think.   
After a while, he finally releases from my body and wiping his mouth, he comments, “I’m still thirsty…for something else.” He begins to slide his hand up my skirt, but my legs are too numb to move. 

His hands roam my body all over but I don’t have enough force in my bones to kick him or tell him to stop.  
He’s hurting me and I feel dirty and wet. I can’t tell him to stop, and when I do, he hurt’s me even more.   
In the end, he finishes inside of me and leaves me inside the empty classroom to care for myself. It hurts to walk, and I’m too weak, but I can still try.

 

I—time skip: After the arrival of the new sacrificial bride, Komori Yui.—I

It had been a couple of month’s and I tried my best to forget all about Richter’s entire existence. My brain hurt to think about him…or the things that he did. None of my older brother’s had asked me about it, so I assumed that he was taken care of and they were just not in the mood for comforting, but once the new sacrificial bride arrived he had been arriving more frequently, most of the time to pick at Ayato…since he’s the one she chose.   
Time flies by, and each second of my life gets darker, and gloomier, and every single moment I became more weary and suspicious of everyone around me.   
I was taking a short nap in my room, until I heard a knock at the door. I didn’t want to open it.   
I dragged my feet to the door, slowly cracking it to inspect who the potential intruder was. Standing there with the most pitiful, innocent, most cute-looking face possible, was Yui.  
“Um, could I come in for a sec?”   
“What’s your business.” “I just…since you’re also a female and all…”  
I quietly opened the door and let her in. She strode over to the bed and sat down, saying nothing. I did the same, but I didn’t want to say anything since I just wanted to sleep. “(y/n)-san…can you tell me anything that’s going on? Anything?” she started after a few minutes of silence. Poor thing’s confused, I mean, I would be too…Transported to a house with six men who can and will kill you in an instant…  
She kept staring at me, starry eyed, until I had given her an answer. To be honest, I had no idea either. All I know is that she was sacrificed to us by the church in return for…something. That “something” I not really so sure of.  
“…please…!” She inched closer to me, bit by bit. She was practically leaning into me…silently whispering “please” as she gripped onto my shirt. I had to tell her something, otherwise she’d grow too desperate.   
Placing my hand on her shoulder, I gently pulled her up and told her what I could. I couldn’t make out most of it but it was the best I could do. She wiped a small tear from her eye. “I…I can’t believe it…”   
She leaned against me, leaving her petite body completely at my will. “…Yui….” She wasn’t even listening. I leaned over, placing her soft body onto the mattress and climbed on top of her. “I’m sorry…you’re blood is just…” I gently grazed my fangs across the crook of her neck, getting a slight reaction from her. She’s already lived here for a few months, so she should be used to being bitten by now. I knew that she probably wasn’t but she was sos frail, and soft, and her blood smelled absolutely amazing, I just couldn’t help myself.   
She pushed my shoulders away gently, whimpering, “…stop…” I carried my apologies in my brain and gently sunk my fangs into her flesh. Her blood was warm and thick, with a hint of sweetness that sent me into a daze. I pulled away quickly before my mind would go blank and I would suck her dry.  
We locked eyes for a moment, her pale pink eyes meeting my (e/c) orbs. Her feelings were mixed; she didn’t know if it was fear, arousal, temptation…her mind was completely jumbled. In fact, she was completely frozen still. I knew she wasn’t dead, but she sure seemed like it. I kissed her lips softly.   
She was holding back, of course she was scared of this whole encounter, I had just taken her blood and at any second, one of my brothers would walk in a snatch her away from me. I didn’t want that to stop us, it’s two girls having a little fun, what’s wrong with that?   
I kissed her even deeper, locking out lips together. Gently, I pushed my tongue in between her lips…I wanted to taste her more. The room filled with the sounds of wet kissing and whimpering. Yui was just about out of breath, but I wanted more of her. Our lips pulled away and I had begun nipping at her jawline. “…(y/n)-san…please…”   
“Just a little bit more.”   
I snaked my hand up her shirt, feeling her left breast in my palm. “You’re really soft, you know that?” I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my switchblade. Instantly she was taken aback by it and tried to squirm away. “No no, don’t be scared.” I cooed. I pressed the knife softly against her shirt, tearing it open in one swipe. She started to tense up, I could feel that she wanted to get away quickly. “…Don’t run.” I pinned her hands above her head so she couldn’t run from me. “I don’t want to hurt you…it’s just…” After tying her hands together with my uniform-bow, I rested my head in the crook of her neck. “You’re warm.” I just laid there, holding onto her for dear life. Her warmth was comforting, almost inviting…Her blood was calling my name. “I-I…I need this…”   
Tears began to form at the corners of my eyes and my chest started to become tighter. This was the first time I had cried since HE had used me. She’s different from him, she warm and kind, and she’s weaker than me. I could make her do whatever I wanted and she couldn’t do a single thing about it.   
She had just sat there, completely baffled at my display. She didn’t say anything, but she must’ve thought a lot about it. Her heart beat was slowing back down to a steady rhythm, like the metronome in Shuu’s room. 

In the end, we had both ended up sleeping like this. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it was the first time I had a good sleep since he touched me. If I just kept her here with me, if we would just lay here, like this, forever…

I--end chapter 1--I


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torment continues...

Yui had been avoiding me all week. Either she’s avoiding me or Ayato is keeping her from me. It doesn’t matter to me anyway, at least it was fun while it lasted.   
I sat on the bed in my room, playing on phone when suddenly, Laito decided to text me.   
I wasn’t going to open the message at first, but it doesn’t look like I’m doing anything myself either, so I decided why not. “Ayato’s having an awfully fun time with your bitch-chan” Well of course, he’s gonna try to stir something up because he’s bored. “She’s not mine, I just bit her for the heck of it.” Whatever he thought was going on between us definitely wasn’t. “Does that include the 30 minutes of you crying in her arms? Did that not mean anything?” Sometimes, I swear, his knowledge of our private activities frightens me. I shut my phone off and threw it onto one of the pillows on the other side of the bed.   
‘Fuck that shit…’ Rolling onto my stomach and stuffing my head into my pillow, I took a deep breath and began to relax again. It was a Saturday, so we wouldn’t have any school. Ayato and Yui where off somewhere doing something stupid, and Reiji was off at the Mukami’s (he had been there for over a week, I think he had said something about already having a room prepared there.) Shuu’s off somewhere probably sleeping and the rest are up to their usual activities.   
It’s a cold night, and a full moon. I’m dangerously thirsty for blood, but Ayato has Yui in his tight grasp and he’s not going to let her go, especially to me. I roll over and sit over from my position from my bed and gaze out at the full moon lingering outside of my window. ‘Mmmh…’ I had thought. 

I—time skip—I

I was taking a walk down the street down town, looking for the perfect prey to dine on. There’s surprisingly a large amount of people around this time. Most people were out here alone, but in small mobs, crowding up the side walk and parts of the street. The moon still hung high and the smell of blood around me began to cloud my nostrils. I need to find my prey fast.   
I searched through the crowd when suddenly, a young woman in the crowd, about 5’5 with long brown hair that reached her middle back. She looked like the almost didn’t want to be out here, she was holding her arms in like she was insecure. She was suspicious of everything, she looked around at anything that had made a sound and/or moved, which was literally anything and everything.   
I followed a couple of feet behind her—this woman was going to be my meal for tonight.   
She turned quickly into a dark alleyway between two grocery shops. As soon as I had followed her, she had disappeared in the alley way. There was no where she could have gone, but at the end there was nothing but a brick wall…and a ladder. I hopped onto the ladder, climbing up to the roof top where the wind had blown through our hair and the moonlight had struck against her face and highlighted her features. She turned around to find me standing close behind her, baring my fangs. Before she could say anything I put my hand over her mouth and wrapped my other arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. She only whimpered. She seemed too accepting, or at least more ready for this than the normal person would be. I leaned into the crook of her neck, ready to take a bite until…that scent.   
She smells like Him. I froze there. Under my hand I could feel her mouth turn into a devious smirk as she glared up at me with bright red eyes. “Such a simple minded young girl. You couldn’t feel my presence at all in this body?” This voice…it sounded just like His. I instantly pushed her away from me and ran back to the edge of the building before he appeared in front of me.   
“Don’t go so soon,” she took a few steps closer to me. “We were just about to have a little fun!” His sick and twisted laugh echoed through my ear drums. I took a step back from him and spun around to run to the other side of the building. He wasn’t there to stop me this time….But if he isn’t here, he must be down there, waiting for me to get down. And if he isn’t there, then he must be behind me, just waiting to jump, right? I turned around to find that he wasn’t there. But he was somewhere. I knew he was watching me, I could feel his eyes on me, watching my emotional torment.   
I felt something move and I spun around again, to find him not there again. His laugh sounds throughout the sky. “I know you our here!” I was on the verge of tears. I just wanted this all to be over. I shouldn’t have come out here in the first place, out here so vulnerable, where anything could happen. Up here where no one can see me suffer, where no one can even help me. “Show yourself!” I called out again, my voice wavering with tears. He said nothing, he only chuckled mischievously.   
I fell to the ground, a million questions running through my head on what to do next ‘What do I do? Why is he here? What does he want?’ Over and over again. My hands started shaking and I began to pull at my hair, trying to scalp myself and take out my brain once and for all. He laughed harder and harder, each sound running through the back of my spine. My body began to reject itself and without even knowing it was coming, I puked onto the concrete. I broke into a cold sweat, yet still warm through the blood pumping through my veins and I stood up out of impulse. ‘I have to get out of here!’ My legs began moving in a direction I don’t know where as I shielded my ears from Richter’s voice. ‘I just have to go somewhere’ I thought again.   
I felt nothing but fear and torment and soon, nothing. I blacked out and fell to the ground, still on the edge of the roof. The last thing I could heard before I slid into this unexpected coma is, “Goodnight, my little rat.” And soon, all of my senses shut down and there was nothing. 

It’s warm, the rays of sunlight hitting our faces. 

My mother and I, sitting together and watching the clouds in the hills above the rice fields under the old cherry tree as we enjoy our sweet rolls and iced tea. She turned to me, looking serious. “What is it, mother?”   
“My darling, I have something very important to tell you. You may not like it, but—“  
“Is this why you brought me out here?”  
“…Yes, I want this to be a good memory for you, but please, consider the following.”  
I nodded, finishing my roll and crossing my legs, at full attention.   
“Your father and I…we’ve had our differences, but we’ve still survived as a family. But he’s however…he has decided to pursue another woman…and live with another family…” A small tear streamed down her face.   
“Another family? But what about us? Doesn’t he love us unconditionally, just like he said?”  
“…He says the hassle of handling two families at once is too much for him. He had to make a decision, and you know that is a very hard decision to make…” She wiped her tears away with the lucky handkerchief that my father had given her a long time ago, when they had first met.   
“But honey, there’s good news! I’ve met a new man, and he says he’s willing to make us complete again.”  
“W-what’s his name?”  
“Karlheinz.”  
She smiled through her tears, a soft light glimmering in her eyes. She really did believe that this was a real turn-around for us, didn’t she? She was always a cheerful woman, finding the ups and the downs in everything. She hardly let anything get her down. A good woman.   
That is, until she died under Karlheinz’s care. He never told me how she died, what her last words were…nothing. She just…died.   
Afterwards, I was left as the adoptive daughter of the king of vampires, placed in the Sakamaki home and formed into a prim and proper vampire by Karlheinz himself, with the help of my older brother Reiji. 

 

I woke up with the same sun hitting my face. I was still on top of the roof, passed out and still sweating. I look down and my clothes are disheveled. I try to get up, but immediately my arms give in and I fall back down. Richter must have bitten me while I slept.   
I sigh, holding the tears back and I try to get up, being successful this time. No one came for me after I had passed out, they must’ve thought that was still out looking, like Subaru did a couple years ago.   
I climb down the ladder, careful not to fall since I’m still weak from blood loss. The streets were less crowded than last night, but there were still a few people out and about. I started on my trip back home, slowly taking each step at a time. I was thirstier than I was when I had first come out.   
Of course, I would end up dirtied again. Of course, my only source of warmth and comfort had been taken away from me. She was my sunshine, she was my little ray of hope. And now she’s gone.   
I walk through the front door of the mansion to find three of my brothers, Subaru, Shuu and Kanato all gathered together in the central part of the living room. “Where the hell did you go last night?” Subaru spoke up, slightly concerned and eyeing my current attire. I sniffled and held in tears. “…Nowhere.” He suddenly appeared behind me and ripped off the jacket I had on and raised up my shirt to reveal bites leading all the way down to my thighs. “You smell like him. Is there something you need to tell us?!” He raised his voice which frightened me and caused me to jump. “I just…I went out for a drink and the girl…he was the girl…I had no idea…” I had begun to burst into tears, falling to my knees. “I was so scared…I had blacked out…” I managed to choke out words between sobs.   
Subaru had stood back in horror and Shuu and Kanato had looked up from their positions. “…That doesn’t seem to be all he did…” Shuu points to a white fluid streaming down from under my skirt and down my thigh. I immediately stood from my position and closed my legs, pulling my skirt down to try to hide the fact. “Please…don’t tell anyone…Karlheinz would disown me and the rest will hate me, so just please…” Subaru cracked his knuckles from behind. “I’ll kill him.” I turned around to try to talk him out of it but he was gone.   
“Teddy, how do you think that man will deal with this?”  
He went quiet.  
“Yes, you’re completely right. He is irrational, so it is best to keep her from him, ne? But it’s best that we stay out of it to avoid punishment, ne?” The lilac-haired vampire giggled.   
Instantly he disappeared too, presumably to his room. That only left Shuu, who kept his head down, looking away from me. I could tell he didn’t want to deal with any of this, considering that he was quiet a majority of the time.   
I stood up, silently wiping tears away to go clean myself up. 

 

I soaked myself in the bath, trying to forget this entire week ever happened. I slumped down into the water to the point where the water line was just slightly below my nostrils. My chests rose and fell slowly, each time slower and each death getting deeper. The warm water soothed my skin and relieved the stress on my mind, only leaving behind the emotional and physical scarring. The bathroom was silent, with the faint dripping of water from the spout over head. It was steamy and hot, making the tears still on my face seem like sweat.   
Even as relaxing as it sounds, I can’t get the thought out of my head. Each time I rub my skin I discover a new bruise, or a new pair of bite marks. I keep taking deep breathes to keep from sobbing, but the urge is too real and my voice is getting choked up in my throat. As I relax again, more tears stream from my eye and warm my cold cheeks. There’s no way to relax, there’s no way to just clear my mind of anything.   
There was a knock at the bathroom door. I was too busy trying to forget everything that I had forgotten to lock the door.   
“…Come in.” The door clicked open, and surprisingly, standing at the door was Yui. She was still as shy as always, but more nervous to see me.   
“I had heard what happened to you, from the living room.”  
“Ayato doesn’t want you in here.”  
“I had to make sure you’re okay.” “…This is a stupid idea.”   
I tried to get up from the tub and leave, but she rushed over to me and pushed me back down into the water.  
“Don’t leave, you still need to rest up. I just wanted to check, is all.” She brushed the wet hair back on my head.   
“Ayato’s gonna be mad about this—“ “Have you eaten today? In times like this, that’s more than anything. Here, I brought some fruit along with me…” She reached into a little bag and she had pulled out some strawberries. “Who told you I liked strawberries?” She just shrugged. Instinct, I guess. “She drew one of them close to my mouth and I took a small bite. She lightly hummed as she fed me more strawberries.   
She sent me another strawberry but I had turned my head away. “You don’t want it?”  
“I’m really weak, you know that?”  
“…That’s why I’m making you eat…”  
“Do you not know that I am a vampire?” She mustn’t have known since my ego wasn’t as big as the rest of my brothers. I grabbed her hand and pressed it against my cold cheek. “I want your blood.”  
She tried to back away for a moment, but sighed and stopped. “I will surely get punished, but…this is a special case. I’m sure he will understand—“ I cut her sentence short and pulled her into the water. “My clothes!” “…Then take them off. They’d be in the way anyway.” She leaned back into the water and began removing her clothes, beginning with her shirt and bra, then her shorts and panties. Poor thing tried to hide her breasts from me, but pulled her arms down and revealed them to me. “Mm…wow…” I rubbed my fingers over the tips of her nipples, making her jump and shudder. “A-aren’t you gonna bite me?”   
“Well if you insist…” I pulled her to me and bit into her shoulder straight away, taking her by surprise. Her warmth flowed through me and I felt the power return to my veins, like a power chord being electrified. I drank from her a solid five minutes, savoring every single drop until she fell unconscious and our bodies stuck together, soaking in the water.  
We stayed like this for the night, eventually sleeping in the water together and waking up in the morning to see each others smiling faces.   
She was warm and kind, no matter what I could do to her she would still come back like an eager puppy.   
“(y/n)-chan…” Her voice rang in my head like little christmas bells, or blue jays tweeting in the skies in the summer.   
Without even knowing it, I seemed to have forgotten the entire instance with Richter. But that’s the kind of effect that Yui had. Whenever I see her, all the world around me seems to disappear. 

I—chapter end—I


	3. Family Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torment continues...

“Oi, Subaru! That old man’s looking for you!” Ayato called from outside Subaru’s room. He didn’t dare bother to leave his coffin, his sweet silent sanctuary. Ayato had banged harder on his door, slowly waking up the albino vampire. “I know you’re in there!” Ayato called again. He didn’t dare bother getting up, for he knew why he was being called. It wasn’t his fault in the first place, though. It was Richter’s for a) getting on Subaru’s bad side and b)hurting someone he had cared for. He didn’t consider it a bad thing, he considered it justice and karma for Richter.   
Though he didn’t succeed in killing him like he planned, he did bruise him pretty badly and caused him to leave the mansion for a few days in fear that his nephew would be back for more.   
Subaru had closed his eyes again, looking to get some more sleep.   
In a second, he was transported to the bottom floor common room by an unknown source.   
“W-what the hell?” He stood up in rage and confusion. Before him, Karlheinz stood with his brows furrowed and his hands on his hips. “You know what you have done.” Subaru stood back a bit. “Yeah I know what I did…what of it? The old guy had it coming.” He shouted without hesitation. Karl simply clicked his tongue. “I wont allow you to abuse your superiors in such a way.”   
“The fuck! And you’re not gonna say a damn thing about what he did to her? That old fucker should die!” Subaru tried to storm off but Karl had caught him by the shoulder. “Do not raise you voice at me, young man. I’m not finished talking to you.” He sighed loudly. “You think I give a fuck? You and that old guy did this kinda shit for far too long! I won’t forgive him for what he did to her, and I won’t fuckin’ forgive you for what you did to _her _!” He reached into his back pocket and ripped out his dagger, not caring about the now torn pocket.  
He dashed at Karl’s neck, striking it as hard as he could. He stopped for a second, to see if he actually landed a mark on him. On his neck, there was nothing, but then a line of blood came dripping down, and then another, then another, as the horizontal line thickened and became redder. Karl grew pale; but he knew that this wasn’t enough to kill him of course, but it was a fatal attack on his being.   
Subaru dug his heels into the floor and attacked him again, this time failing as Karl knocked him to the floor with a single swipe. He grunted and tried to reach for that knife the tumbled out of his hand and landed a a few feet away from him, but as he tried to move Karl pressed his foot firm onto his bruised chest and prevented him from moving. “…gugh!” Subaru snarled. “Do you not know how powerful I am? You are a mere ant in my presence.” He retracted his foot a little before kicking him powerfully onto his back, causing the albino’s ribs to bruise. “This should be enough for a punishment…but for that blow I intend to do away with you as I please. I can’t have such a threat to our royalty running around in such a manner.” He let out a hearty laugh.   
“…not under my watch.”   
Within that second, an unknown voice had piece Karl straight through the abdomen with a steel blade, engraved with the Sakamaki family crest.   
“You’ve done enough. If you think I’d stand by while you further tear this family apart, then you’re wrong.” He twisted the blade, letting it shine in the light. Karl let out a snarl and a wet cough, as blood trickled down from his mouth. “And when we’re done with you, I’ll do away with Richter as well.” He pushed the blade in even further. “Die in hell.” He ripped the blood-stained steel out of his body, letting him drop to the floor. He then placed his foot on the back of his neck keeping his struggling body still as he waved it down in one quick swipe and sliced off his head.   
Subaru had managed to roll himself over with his still bruised ribs, looking to find the man who had saved his life.   
It was…   
“Shuu!” He quickly scrambled to his feet, glaring in fear.  
Shuu looked down at the old man’s body and then back up at his younger brother. He handed the blade to him, helping him wrap his fingers around the blood-stained handle. “Let’s finish the job.” He said sleepily, then walking off into the hallway to find Richter.   
Upon walking into the hallway, they find not their uncle, but rather Reiji, who seemed to have heard the entire fight.   
“…he’s dead.”   
Shuu sighed and walked on, not willing to hear whatever else Reiji had to say. “You know that makes you the head of the family—the absolute king of vampires, right..?” He took a sip out of the teacup he was holding. Shuu had walked off, and Subaru followed quickly behind. __

__

__I—area change—I_ _

__Yui and I sat cuddled together on the couch in the TV room, surfing through the channels trying to find something to watch. Yui was cuddled up to my neck, huddling up in the jacket that I had gave since she complained that the room was cold. “There’s nothing to watch…” Her quiet voice ringed in my ears. “There’s never anything to watch.” She sighed and nuzzled her nose against my arm. “You’re not warm…but, you make a great insulator.” She giggled. “Gee thanks, I’m glad I finally have some use to you.” I booped her nose.  
I hand silently creeped around my throat, keeping my in it’s grasp as the other snatched Yui away from behind the couch. “Yui!” I yelled out.   
“…You think you can just have your way with my chichinashi without me finding out?”   
“Ayato-kun please! S-she needs me!” She tried to break away from his grip. “Oh? So suddenly she’s more important than me?” His grip tightened around my neck, making it harder for me to breathe. “P-please…Ayato I didn’t mean to do any of the stuff I did…it was just…it happened…” He snarled at me and threw me down to the ground. “Next time you come near her, you’re dead meat. I wont hesitate to kill you.” He said, then disappearing to god knows where.   
I used the couch as leverage to get me to my feet, still holding my neck. For certain there where bruises there, maybe even darker and more noticeable since the ones from last time were already there. A tear streamed from my eyes and stained my cheeks. Now she was really gone…It was hard to manage but I had overstayed my welcome the second I had touched her soft skin. She belonged to Ayato, and he had planned to keep it that way.   
I returned back to the couch to retrieve my jacket, but what I saw sitting there with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face wasn’t my jacket. “You need big brother to comfort you~?”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
He gasped dramatically, “Oh how rude, I’m only trying to help my little sister out a bit~”   
“Well you aren’t helping. I’m going back to my room.” He stopped me with his hand as I tried to make my way to the exit.   
“…As long as that man is still out there, I can’t let you go.”   
He looked me deep in the eye. “Within the next few days, something is going to happen. I’d rather he not touch you.” He pulled me to his side. “We’l kill that man…Richter, together wont we? I don’t mind sharing a kill from time to time, Nfu~” We slowly danced around the room. “He’ll get what he deserves soon. The other old man is already dead too, so…it wouldn’t matter to anyone.” He spun me around him and pulled me to him again. “Do you hear that? Its the orchestra of chaos stringing itself together, Nfu~”  
“W-what? Laito…you don’t mean…”  
“Her awakening, it’s so close~ Didn’t you smell her blood? That’s why I’m here, I just wanted a little bite, Nfu~” I gently released myself from him and got my jacket from the couch. “I don’t know what’s going down then, but I don’t think I want to be there when it happens. If I’m going to be stuck in any room, its going to be mine.” I signaled him to come with my as I opened the door and continued down the hallway. Surprisingly, there was no sign of that man anywhere   
He followed me down the hall and up the stairs into my room, then he shut and locked the door and closed the blinds to make sure no one saw us.   
“I-its quite unlikely to see you being so protective of me like this…is there something going on with you?” Of course I came here after all the incidents occurring with their mothers had happened, so I had no clue why any of them resented Richter as so. I just thought he was a bad uncle, but after all that he has done to me I can see now that it is more than that. That man is a monster.   
I took a few step backs, backing myself into the wall by accident. “You…You aren’t him, are you?” I shakily reached for the knife I held hidden under the bed next to me.”   
He took a step forward. “I find that insulting. How could you think I could be anything like him?”   
“You’re acting different! I don’t want you in here anymore! I want to be alone”!   
“I know everything that he did to you. Like I told you, I want to be the one to end his very life. Of course, he’d be targeting you, so I’ll have to be here to protect you, right?”   
“That still doesn’t make any sense!”   
“Nee-san, you’re making this very difficult.” He said, sounding more annoyed.”Just tell me, you want him dead right?”  
“Y-yeah…”  
He thought for a second, then looked at me, smirking. “Since you don’t want your older in here protecting you…You’ve seen…the dress, right?” I nodded slowly. He was shocked. “Tell me where it is. I could use it…to get rid of him and his spirit for good.” His eyes glimmered red for a second, then back to the usual bright green they were before.   
“Well it’s um…” I barely knew the location of it other than the room it was in, but as long as this guy is out of here I’ll tell him anything. “You know the room, its on the bottom floor…just above the waterways…” I cleared my throat. “It’s on the west wing, and the room has one of those corners that isn’t really a corner…more like a display case?”  
“Say no more, I know the location now. But say…I’ll need you and the rest of my brothers to come with me as I destroy it…he’s casted a spell on it that made it invincible, so I need everyone’s strength, nfu~”   
I nodded again. I was confused, to say the least. Why would he lock me in this room, then force me into another room with a bunch of other people? The goal here was so keep me alone and safe, right? _ _

__

__I—time skip—I_ _

__“Laito, are your really saying that destroying this dress will be the death of this man?” Reiji added. We had all followed Laito from behind, still questioning his method. “Well, more or less. Destroying the last remnant of _her_ would mean that there was no chance of her complete revival which would completely throw his plan out the window. He’d had nothing left to do or live for.” He chuckled. “Just follow me, and we’ll end this, once and for all.” His eyes glimmered once again. _ _

__I—chapter end—I_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so much fun writing this chapter (and torturing the reader just a lil bit) and thanks to you guys for the hits and the kudos.   
> Shout out to Matt, who thinks there is definitely something wrong with me for writing this. .  
> To be continued....


End file.
